Left to Loose
by KaoriVenna
Summary: It had been six years now since Sasuke had been first diagnosed with cancer. Will a meeting with a blond dobe change his dark outlook on his future and give him something to fight for. Bad summary. NaruSasu AU YAOI Rated M.
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

**Warnings:** Yaoi=Boy and Boy. Angst, fluff, LEMON.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing:** NarutoxSasuke

**Beta:** Unbeta'd

**A/N:** I know I said I'd update Save Me next, but I had this really random plot bunny that ran through my head and I just had to get it out. I really debated at putting this up, I'm sure it could do with alot more work, but I'm too impatient. So the pairing for this is NaruSasu, which I'm coming to love alot more. This is also unbeta'd so please try to ignore any errors, but I did try to read through it and correct them. But I'm sure I missed some. Anywho I hope you all like it, and if you do, it will be a short multi-chapter fic. How long? I dunno, I haven't really decided yet. Ugh and the title for the first chapter is sooo lame, LOL, but I'm too sleepy to think of something cooler.

* * *

_Left to Loose_

_Chapter One: The Meeting_

Naruto breathed deeply through his nostrils as the car sped down the street.

"Hurry up." He pleaded through clenched teeth, his right arm curled and held tightly to his chest by his left.

"I'm going as fast as my baby will go." Kiba snapped, rounding a corner quite fast, causing Naruto to release his wounded arm to grab hold of the safety bar above his head.

"Baby my ass...piece of shit..." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! No dissing Rhonda!" Kiba hissed, clearly offended. "She's just a little old is all." He patted his steering wheel affectionately, while Naruto rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kiba to defend the honor of his 1989 car.

Ten long minutes later, Naruto was stumbling out of Kiba's red Camaro, at the front entrance of Kohona Hospital. "Sorry Naruto I really gotta get to work!" Kiba yelled after him, climbing out of the driver's seat.

"I already said its fine." Naruto huffed, not looking back at the brunette as he made his way to the hospital entrance.

"My boss will fire me if I don't show up!"

"I said its fine Kiba!" Naruto practically snapped this time, stopping and turning back to his friend of eleven years. "Really it is, I understand. Go before you're late. Thanks for the ride."

"Alright...I'll call you later to hear what the damage is." He gave him a wide toothy grin, his two upside down triangle tattoos on each cheek, wrinkling in his dimples.

Naruto gave him a wave and continued making his way to the door, while he listened to Kiba peel out of the parking lot.

After checking in and deeming that his injury wasn't life threatening, just most likely a broken wrist, he took his seat amongst several others, in the waiting room.

It was about five minutes into his wait that he finally saw him. Just after sitting down and scanning the room, his eyes fell upon the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his twenty years of life.

The man, who looked about his age, sat two rows in front of him against the wall. He wore a dark navy turtle neck that fitted his body perfectly, showing the shape of his torso and waist perfectly. From the looks of it he looked fairly toned, but maybe just a little lanky. He wore dark, not tight, but not baggy, jeans. Dark ebony choppy bangs and strands of hair stuck out from beneath a black beanie, making the pale man look ghostly white. His dark ebony eyes stared pointedly at the floor, closing ever so often, as if he was tired, which he did look it. He had light gray bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in a few days.

Naruto was absolutely dazed by this man, and watched his every movement, not that he made many, and decided that he wanted to know him, his name, what he did for a living, why he was here, where he lived, anything and everything about him. Hell the guy was probably, no most defiantly, out of his league, but he couldn't stop his desire to know the man. And when something was stuck in Naruto Uzumaki's mind, it was stuck.

But just as he was rising from his seat to go over and talk to the man the doors opened and a nurse yelled "Uchiha!"

The pale beauty's' eyes tore themselves from the floor, swiftly looking up to the nurse. He stood up, his hands digging into his pockets as he did. Naruto felt disappointment sink in, but then dark pools of onyx met his, making his breath hitch in his throat. Those eyes were so deep, dark, and empty. They sent chills down his spine. Those eyes lingered on him for a moment, until they returned the nurse.

"Ah Mr. Uchiha, i'ts nice to see you again. Is no one with you today?" The nurse asked him kindly, ushering him through the doors.

"No." Was the quite velvety voice Naruto barely heard, before the pale beauty disappeared behind the doors.

Several seconds later Naruto realized that he was standing in a half sit stand position, his eyes still glued to the now closed door and his mouth was open slightly. He quickly closed his mouth and sat down. The man's eyes were still bored into his mind, they looked so dead so lifeless, but when their eyes first met, he could have sworn he saw a flash of something, what it was he didn't know though. But whatever it was, it lite those lifeless dead orbs alive.

* * *

"You've been responding really well to the treatment." The doctor hummed, his dark eyes glued to his chart. "But it's still too early to tell."

Sasuke nodded, he already knew that.

"So we'll see you in a week for another dose and then you only have about three more after that." The doctor's eyes finally met his. "And then we'll know-"

"If I'm in remission, or not."

"Exactly."

Sasuke nodded, he didn't have high hopes, and this wasn't his first time.

"Don't give me that look Mr. Uchiha. I know it's hard and it's been hard on you, but we must hope for the best." Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. His silver haired doctor sighed and tucked his chart under his arm. Sasuke had heard it all before, the mini pep talks before the big one he was sure to get, when they told him he wasn't in remission for the second time, and he was most defiantly not in the mood to hear one now.

"Where is your brother, I'd like to discuss the treatment with him."

"He had a meeting."

"Ah-right, well please tell him to call me later then."

"Ok." Sasuke got down from the hospital bed, and placed his beanie back upon his head, wincing at the pain that shit through his sore arms.

"Is there no one else with you?" He frowned at Sasuke, his one visible eye watching him closely.

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke replied simply, pushing past the doctor and out of the room.

"I'll call you a taxi. You shouldn't be by yourself." The doctor scolded him, matching his pace easily.

"Don't bother. I said I'm fine. My apartment isn't to far away anyways." He waved for the doctor to take his leave. He really did hate being fused over.

"Fine, but bring someone with you, or get a ride to pick you up next week. Do you understand." It wasn't a question but an order.

"Ok." Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he exited back into the waiting room. His eyes quickly scanned the room for the blond boy he had seen earlier, and was a little disappointed that he was nowhere to be found. The blond had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, not to mention, he was drop dead gorgeous. He wouldn't have minded seeing him one last time.

Sighing, he continued on to the door. His body ached and his muscles screamed with every step that he took, but he didn't dare show them that he felt it. He may have cancer, but dammit, he was still an Uchiha, and without his brother here to support him, he'd hold his breath and keep it all in, placing the famous emotionless Uchiha mask upon his face.

"We'll see you next week Mr. Uchiha." The nurse called after him, flashing him a smile. He gave her a brief nod and stepped out the door. He grimaced slightly, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. Without another thought he began making his way home.

It had been six years now since he had been first diagnosed with cancer. He was only fifteen when it happened, and he was eighteen when it had finally gone into remission. But now here he was again, at the young age of twenty one and back out of remission. For almost six straight years he had to deal with doctors and chemotherapy and all kinds of other methods to kill his disease, and he was beginning to wonder just how much longer he could do it. It wasn't just physically exhausting, but mentally as well. He just didn't know anymore; expect that he didn't want to live the rest of his life like this. He couldn't do it, and he wouldn't. He had been giving it some thought lately, ever since he found out that he had come out of remission, that maybe he should just let it take him. No more doctors or treatments, and just live what life he had left.

He already, of course, was mature for his age, but that wasn't thanks to the cancer, it was the death of his parents at the age of six, that forced him to grow up. His older brother, Itachi, had done the best he could to raise him, given the circumstances, Sasuke was eternally grateful for having such a patient brother. But even he could see, even back then, when he was first diagnosed, that his condition put a strain on his brother, not to mention all the added stress. But his brother never showed his weariness. He was always patient with Sasuke, and made sure to go with him to all his appointments, today being the only exception. Itachi was his main pillar of support, the one person he let his guard down around.

Oh how he could imagine what their lives would be like if he wasn't sick. No more hospital bills or appointments, no more medications and needles, no more wondering. It would truly be the life. But that wasn't what he had; he had cancer and most likely always would.

Sasuke paused just as he was passing a small park he played at as a child, and felt the unwanted and very familiar feeling of bile rising up his throat. It was a common side effect of his treatment, but it wasn't something that he enjoyed at all. Knowing he'd be unable to keep it in, he quickly made his way to the nearest bush an emptied an already empty stomach. He coughed and gagged loudly, his body aching with every jerky move he made. His knees shook as he vomited again, making him fall to his knees once he was finished. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and attempted to control his need to vomit once again. He hated feeling like this, feeling so weak and frail.

"Hey man, are you okay?" A worried voice asked from behind him, making him groan. Great just what he needed, a good samaritan.

Annoyed and feeling like shit, Sasuke pried his eyes open and was met with bright blue orbs, such blue orbs, that he felt like he was staring at the sky. But he hadn't fallen onto his back had he? It took him several seconds to realize what he was looking at, and let out a shaky breath. It was the blond boy from the waiting room.

The said blond was looking at him with much concern on his face, making him blush, just slightly, at to probably how stupid he looked. The blond was crouched down in front of him, one bandaged hand out stretched towards him, ready to grab hold of him in case he passed out.

Naruto had just happened to be passing by when he saw Sasuke throwing up in a bush and then suddenly fall to the ground. He didn't even know it was the guy from the waiting room until he got closer. Today must really be his lucky day. Just a small fracture in his wrist, he had found five dollars a few blocks back, and now here he was crouched in front of the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. Even though giving the circumstance as to why he was crouched in front of him wasn't that great, he couldn't help but feel glad that he was regardless.

"It's nothing I'm fine." Sasuke stated, wanting to give himself a pat on the back for being able to speak coherently.

"Sure as hell don't look like nothing. You're really pale." His blue orbs peered at him, still blazing with concern.

"I'm naturally pale." Was his lame excuse. "I just need a moment to catch my breath." He closed his eyes again and took another calming breath. He felt a warm hand take hold of his arm, making him flinch slightly.

"Ah sorry. I didn't mean-" The hand quickly retreated.

"No its okay. It's a side effect." He interrupted the blond. He had flinched more from surprise than anything, but his skin was still so sensitive. Exhaling, he pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly once he was fully up. Naruto reached for him, fearful that he'd hurt him if he grabbed him, but fearful that he'd fall as well. As gently as he could he pressed his hand to the ravens arm, hoping to balance him.

Ivory lids flew open and dark onyx eyes met his.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Sasuke repeated his voice a bit sterner this time. With a quick last glance at the blond he shrugged the hand off and took a few steps away from the blond.

"Hey wait!" Naruto huffed, catching up to Sasuke. "You obviously aren't fine. I mean you can't even walk straight." His hand so desperately wanted to take hold of his arm and stop him, but he forced his self not to.

"Are you deaf or just dumb? I said I'm fine." Sasuke threw a glare at the blond. His legs most defiantly were shaking beneath him, and he most defiantly was having a hard time walking, but no way in hell was he going to admit it, let alone tell some gorgeous stranger. Just two more blocks, he told his self. Two more blocks and he'd be at home in his bed.

"Neither!" Naruto growled. "At least let me-" He didn't get a chance to finish, for Sasuke rushed to the side and emptied his stomach again. He groaned loudly, running a hand through his hair. He felt a soft pat on his back as Naruto leaned over him, rubbing his back soothingly. He went to glare at the blond, but instead was forced to vomit twice more.

"Look, just let me help you." Naruto spoke softly, truly concerned for the boy. "My conscious won't allow me to let you go and die in the street or something."

Sasuke snorted, wouldn't that be rich.

"Hey, I'm being serious." Naruto huffed out annoyed, but still rubbed circles in the ravens back.

Exhaling yet another shaky breath, Sasuke straightened up, wiping any excess fluids from his lips as he did so. Naruto frowned at him, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"I live about two blocks from here."

Naruto flashed him a big smile of triumph, making Sasuke's breath catch. Feeling blood rush to his face slightly, Sasuke quickly looked away and began walking. Naruto quickly caught up to him, gently taking his arm and steading his balance. Sasuke's face heated even further and he did his best to look anywhere but the blond next to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

So here's chapter one. Hopefully there wasn't too many mistakes.

This is just a quick sample, If I continue I'd of course go into alot more detail about the characters.

Anywho, tell me what you think. I dont know a ton about cancer, but I did do a bit of research for this fic, so hopefully it seemed believable.

So should I continue?


	2. Chapter Two: Hopes of Meeting Again

**Warnings:** MalexMale= YAOI. Fluff, Angst, LEMON in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Nada owned by me

**Pairing:** NaruSasu= SemeNaruto and UkeSasuke

**Beta:** Unbeat'd

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you all liked it so much. This fic was just really so random, and it is turning into so much more. Again its unbeat'd so please forgive any grammar errors. This chappie is short only cause its setting up the next chappie!

* * *

_Left to Loose_

_Chapter Two: Hopes of Meeting Again_

It felt like it took an eternity, to Sasuke, for him and Naruto to finally reach the lobby doors of his apartment building. The walk for the two had, thankfully, been a quite one. Sasuke had already embarrassed his self-enough, he would hate to embarrass his self-further by saying something stupid. Not to mention he really didn't have the energy to carry on a steady conversation. He just weakly clung to the beautiful blonds arm.

"W-what happened to your hand?" Was all Sasuke could muster at conversation, as they slowly edged down the street.

"Uh? Oh yeah….I kinda forgot about it." Naruto laughed, looking at his right hand, which was carefully gripping Sasuke's right arm draped over his shoulder. "Just me being stupid is all."

Sasuke cocked a brow at the blond, making Naruto's mouth go dry. Sasuke just didn't know how hot he looked when he did that.

"Are you stupid often then?"

Naruto laughed loudly in his ear, making him flinch slightly.

"Haha…..sorry. It's just no one has ever asked me such a thing." Naruto tried to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"Since you aren't denying it, I'm going to assume yes." Sasuke breathed out, a smug look on his face.

"Mnph, I'll have you know, I'm pretty smart. Third in my class even. I just like to have a little bit more fun than most." Naruto told him, making Sasuke scowl.

"Do you walk around with a constant scowl then?" Naruto retorted, making Sasuke's scowl deepen further.

"No, Im just not stupid." Was his answer in a huffed tone. "This is it." Sasuke motioned to a tall skyscraper apartment building.

"Wow, nice place." Naruto wowed, looking around at the high rise ceiling, as they made their inside and to the elevator. The usual orange haired receptionist was behind the desk, giving Sasuke a worried look as he quickly tried to get off the phone.

"This is far enough. I can make it the rest of the way." Sasuke tried to pull his self from the blondes grasp, who just snorted and held on tighter.

"No, its fine. I'll take you to your door." The doors opened almost immediately after Naruto had pressed the up button and drug Sasuke inside.

"Ah Sir, Mr. Uchiha are you alright?" The lobby receptionist Juugo asked worriedly, trying to catch them before the doors closed.

"I'm fine." He sighed just before the doors closed.

"What floor?"

"Twenty Eighth."

"Phewww that's pretty high up." Naruto whistled out pressing the button. Sasuke gave up on trying to convince the blond that he didn't need his help. Truthfully he did need his help, his legs felt like jello and probably wouldn't hold his weight if he tried to walk on his own. Again he came to the conclusion that he would only end up embarrassing himself even more. Finally the bell dinged as they reached twenty eighth floor.

"T-this way." Sasuke jerked his body to the left, and Naruto followed, steering them down the long narrow hallway. "Number One Twelve." Sasuke's shaky arm came up, pointing to his door, Naruto nodded and stopped in front of the door. Sasuke struggled to dig in his pocket for his keys.

"Want me to get them?"

"No-" He was cut off as the door was suddenly wrenched open, reveling a somewhat disheveled looking older brother. Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at an almost mirror reflection of Sasuke. This man had to defiantly be his older brother, they looked almost exactly alike, except for a few small differences in the face, and the man's hair was much longer than Sasuke's, and was pulled back into a low pony tail.

"Sasuke! What the hell were you thinking!" Itachi growled out, completely ignoring the blond supporting his little brother. "The door man called up and said you were being drug inside."

"Quit shouting I'm fine." Sasuke huffed quietly, trying to pull away from Naruto and go inside. Itachi's teeth clenched as to how tired and exhausted his brothers' voice sounded.

"Oh yes, fine my ass. Seeing as you are being supported by another being." Itachi growled, pushing Naruto aside, ignoring his presence completely, and pulling Sasuke inside the apartment.

Naruto watched as the two bickered back and forth and quietly invited his self inside and followed after the two. Naruto hung around in the living room as Itachi gently carried Sasuke down the hall and into the room. Naruto sighed, forcing down his nack at being nosy, and looked around the apartment. If Naruto thought the building its self was nice, it was nothing compared to the apartment its self.

It was absolutely massive, opening form a small hallway form the door to a large living room, surrounded in large windows. To the left it opened into the kitchen, and two the right was a small hallway, which he assumed lead to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Not being able to hold his curiousness back any longer, as he clearly heard the murmur of the two talking, he quietly crept into the hallway, just enough to be able to catch what the two ravens were saying.

"Sasuke, really what were you thinking? I thought we had said that Kisame was going to go with you today." Itachi's voice was gentle, and no longer filled with irritation.

"I couldn't get ahold of him." Sasuke murmured quietly back. Naruto crept closer to a half closed door, leaning to the side so he could see in the small gap.

Sasuke sat propped up against a few pillows in a large queen bed, while Itachi sat just on the side of the bed. Sasuke actually looked quiet fragile sitting their getting scolded. It made the bags under his eyes look much darker.

"Why didn't you call me. I would of cam-"

"I didn't want to bother you." Sasuke interrupted him, snapping. "I bother you enough as it. I just, I just thought I could go on my own for once." Sasuke's brows furrowed and he stared pointedly at the bedspread.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice was filled with concern. "Little brother, look at me." Sasuke's eyes reluctantly pulled themselves up to meet his brothers.

"You are never a bother to me. Never." His voice was stern now, his eyes boring into Sasuke's own. "Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling like such a foolish child for his behavior, a light blush gracing his face. Was it really that wrong for him to want to have some sort of independence?

"Never do that again. Do you understand?" Itachi pulled the covers up slightly. "You know what the treatment does to your body afterwards."

Sasuke snorted, making Itachi frown.

"Just get some rest now, you look horrible. We will talk about this later."

"Yes anki." Sasuke mumbled, shifting down into his pillow, sleep already beginning to take him.

Naruto did a quick and quiet shuffle walk back to the living room, hoping that Itachi hadn't seen him. The older raven quietly exited his younger brother's room, taking once last quick glance at his sleeping form, before closing the door.

Naruto stood in the spacious living room, his hands behind his head, looking out the window, when the elder raven entered. Itachi looked up at him, his fingers rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ah, excuse me for my rudeness." Itachi apologized, bowing slightly.

"No prob! It's cool, I understand." Naruto beamed turning and facing the raven.

"Thank you for taking care of my little brother." Itachi finished. "He's a bit strong headed; I'm surprised you were even able to help to begin with."

Naruto chuckled at the comment, but wholly agreed. "Yeah I kinda got that."

Itachi smiled a small brief smile at the blond. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh right…sorry. Naruto Uzumaki." He took hold of the pale hand and shook it. "Well I should really be going. I don't want to impose or anything." Naruto headed for the door.

"If you must. Thank you again for helping Sasuke." Itachi walked him to the door. "If you ever need anything in repayment, you know where I live." He extended his hand, handing the blond his business card.

Naruto just smiled at the raven, taking the card from him. The blond nodded once more to the man and exited back the way he came.

* * *

Naruto sighed, staring blankly out his bedroom window. It was a cloudy day, looking as if it was about to rain down any minute. It was about mid-afternoon and Naruto found his self completely bored. He twirled the pencils in his fingers, desperately trying to come up with some kind of excuse to not do his homework.

His living room was loud filled with the yells of his two roommates as they battled out a game on their Xbox. Another sigh left the blonds lips, if only they had three controllers, he would most defiantly be joining in on the fun.

His eyes drifted back to the gray covered sky, his thoughts drifting to a certain raven. It had been almost over a week since he had helped the raven, and yet he couldn't get him out of his head. Those dark eyes, that almost smug scowl, and god that skin. Oh how badly he wanted to see him again. He even found himself standing outside the ravens apartment building, two days ago, debating on whether or not to go in. But he fought his urge, and didn't. He could only imagine how weird and stalkerish he would look when he wound up on the ravens doorstep for no good reason.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the familiar sound of his ringtone blarring in his pocket. Dropping his pencil, he quickly pulled it out, frowning at the unfamiliar number, but answered it all the same.

"Yo!"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, this is him."

"Ah good, the information was correct. I require your assistance with my brother again." The familiar silky voice asked politely.

"Huh? Little brother? Who is this?"

"Forgive me, this is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto practically fist pumped in the air, a big wide grin spreading across his face. Today looked like it wasn't going to be so boring after all.

* * *

Soooo what do ya think? Review and let me know please.

Kind of a slow start but I didn't really want to jump into everything to quickly.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed.

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: Sunset

**Warnings:** Yaoi=Boy and Boy. Angst, fluff, LEMON.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing:** NarutoxSasuke

**Beta:** Unbeta'd

**A/N: **Hellooo! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I'm not to happy with this chapter, it just wasn't flowing the way I wanted. But anywho here it is, short and simple. The next chappie will have Sauske and Naruto progressing more and learning more about each other. Hope you like!

* * *

_Left to Loose_

_Chapter Three: Sunset_

_Last Time on Left to Loose:_

_"Naruto?"_

_"Yeah, this is him."_

_"Ah good, the information was correct. I require your assistance with my brother again." The familiar silky voice asked politely._

_"Huh? Little brother? Who is this?"_

_"Forgive me, this is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."_

_Naruto practically fist pumped in the air, a big wide grin spreading across his face. Today looked like it wasn't going to be so boring after all._

Sasuke Uchiha sighed for the umpteenth time, making the blond next to him frown.

"Ne Sasuke there's no use being pissy the entire time we are together, you know." Naruto said with a slight slyness in his voice. The raven glared at him, choosing to keep the colorful words he'd love to say to the blond to his self.

Now it was Naruto's turn to sigh, boy did his day have a gloomy outlook. He had been so happy, no ecstatic when Itachi had called and asked Naruto if he could accompany Sasuke to his appointment. Apparently the older raven 's company was in the middle of a merger leaving him ridiculously busy and unable to accompany his little brother to his appointments. And not wanting a repeat of last week, Naruto's face seemed to be the only thing that came to mind.

Which leads to where he sat now, next to the younger raven, who put simply, was pissed. Not only, once again, was Itachi unable to come with him, but here he was with a random stranger who he knew nothing about.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The nurse called loudly, bringing both boys from their funk. The two followed her inside the doors, and down the hall.

"You can wait here." Sasuke said simply, pointing to a few chairs lining the hall.

"Ah Sasuke!" A voice boomed down the hall, stopping Naruto from answering. They were both greeted by a man with chaotic silver hair. "I'm glad to see you brought someone with you this time." He scolded the raven, who rolled his eyes. "I'm Dr. Hatake, Sasuke's main physician." He shook Naruto's hand roughly.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied, taking the man's hand.

"This your first time coming?" Naruto nodded. "Right, the treatment takes about forty five minutes, but it could be longer, so just hang tight until then." He gave the Naruto a small smile, and turned to Sasuke, who stood with his arms crossed.

"Ready for this?" He asked happily.

"When am I ever." The raven growled, making Naruto arch his eyebrows.

"Alright, alright, let's get going then." Naruto took a seat, watching Sasuke go with a sigh. Not that he dint mind accompanying Sasuke, he just wasn't a sit and wait kind of guy. But it didn't seem like he had a choice. So here he still was, a half an hour later, slumped as far down in his chair as he could go without falling onto the floor.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Uzumaki?" A pink haired nurse asked him, startling him from his stupor, he hadn't even heard her come up.

"Ah yeah that's me." He chuckled quickly seating his self right up.

"Good, Mr, Uchiha is finished for the day. I'll take you to his room." She said motioning for him to follow her.

"Oh right sure." He jumped up, following after her. The first few seconds f the walk was silent until the pinkette sighed.

"Long day?" Naruto attempted small talk.

"I actually just started my shift." She smiled at him. "I dread Mr. Uchiha's appointments." Naruto chuckled nervously, the air quite awkward all of a sudden.

"Hehe yeah he's a bit stubborn." Naruto chuckled, the nurse chuckling along within.

"That he is, but I would be too, if I had spent most of my childhood in a hospital." Naruto's ears perked at the sudden background information on the raven.

"Really? That long?"

"Since he was fifteen."

'_Fifteen?'_ Naruto gasped to his self. "Oh I didn't know…" Naruto's voice trailed off.

"Yes the poor dear. Itachi is usually here with him, but I'm glad he didn't come alone this time." She smiled kindly at Naruto, who couldn't help but smile back. "So you better take care of him, you hear!" Her voice suddenly became stern. "Cause he's much more fragile than he gives off to be."

Naruto nodded, understanding what she meant, remembering the day he had met the raven.

"His room." She came to a stop at a closed door, room 412, and knocked lightly while she opened the door.

"I've brought Mr. Uzumaki for you Sasuke." She stated, staying in the doorway, but motioning for Naruto to enter. Sasuke was lying back on a small white bed, his eyes tightly shut. He remained silent, but nodded in acknowledgement. "We'll see you next week then, please take care Sasuke." She smiled fondly at him before leaving the two.

The room filled with an awkward silence, leaving Naruto not knowing what to do. Sasuke remained where he was, his fist clenching and unclenching every now and then.

"C-could you…" Sasuke's voice cracked through the silence, his voice deep and hoarse. Naruto took a step forward towards him, trying to understand what he was saying.

"What?"

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and his hand came up towards him, asking him to come to him. "Could you please help me up?" He finally got out, his cheeks a blaze with embarrassment.

"O-of course." Naruto rushed forward to help the raven, thinking just how cute he looked when he blushed, and a little surprised at his directness. He hooked one arm under the ravens neck and the other around his waist. Sasuke flinched at the contact, and clenched his teeth in pain. His skin was always so sensitive after the treatment, kind of like a really bad sunburn.

Naruto mumbled an apology and carefully steady him once he was sitting up. Sasuke's eyes remained shut as he took a few deep breaths.

"O-okay." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Naruto took the que and helped the raven stand. Naruto took it slow and helped Sasuke walk down the hall and out the exit. It took them quite a while to reach the car and Sasuke seemed to be frustrated by it, but Naruto didn't mind, and gently helped him into his car.

Sasuke's head gently lay against the glass window enjoying the cool feeling of the glass, as Naruto maneuvered them out of the parking lot. Naruto made small talk, while Sasuke adding stuff here and there, until he realized that Naruto was going the wrong way.

"You missed the exit." He told the blond simply.

"I know."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What the fuc-"

"Shush!" Naruto huffed at him, a wide smile on his face. "Just be patient, were almost there." Naruto told him. Sasuke growled and glared at the blond, but was too tired to argue with the blond about it. Instead he closed his eyes and rested his head against the glass again. Then suddenly Sasuke was being shaken awake. He forced his eyes opened and glared at the blond who was waking him.

"Sorry but.." Naruto trailed off and pointed out the window. Still glaring, Sasuke followed the blonds hand to see, and couldn't stop the small gasp that left his lips.

The car was parked in a small turn out on the mountain that overlooked the town. Sasuke straightened up, taking in the view. The sun was just setting painting the skin in gold, orange, and red. Naruto smiled, clearly satisfied at Sasuke's reaction.

"I like to come up here when I need to be alone or need some cheering up." Naruto said softly next to him. They both said nothing, a comfortable silence falling between them.

"Thank you."

* * *

So please tell me what you think!

Once again, I don't like this chapter, but I hope it wasn't horrible for you to read.

Anywho I can't wait for the next chappie!

See you all soon!


	4. Chapter Four: A Kiss and a Date?

**Warnings:** Yaoi=Boy and Boy. Angst, fluff, LEMON.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing:** NarutoxSasuke

**Beta:** Unbeta'd

**A/N:** Hello all! It's been awhile, I know, sooooo sorry! Anywho I've brought you the next chappie and I hope you all enjoy. I just want to thank all my reviewers from the reviews and your awesome pointers and suggestions, I really appreciate them! I also want to thank all of you who have added this fic to your alert list as well. Anywho nutin to say about this chapter, except that as always its unbeta'd. Please ignore any errors. On with the chapter!

* * *

_Left to Loose_

_Chapter Four: A Kiss and a Date?_

Last time on Left to Loose:

The car was parked in a small turn out on the mountain that overlooked the town. Sasuke straightened up, taking in the view. The sun was just setting painting the skin in gold, orange, and red. Naruto smiled, clearly satisfied at Sasuke's reaction.

"I like to come up here when I need to be alone or need some cheering up." Naruto said softly next to him. They both said nothing, a comfortable silence falling between them.

"Thank you."

* * *

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat at Sasuke's soft words, and turned to look at the raven, and was rendered breathless even further.

Sasuke's form was melded into the seat, his usual furrowed brows, smoothed out, his normal frown had smoothed out as well, making his lips part slightly and an absolute peaceful expression on his face. He looked gorgeous, and couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Hodgkin's Lymphoma*. I was diagnosed when I was fifteen." Sasuke shifted slightly, while Naruto leaned closer, hanging onto every word. "I thought my world was ending. I mean cancer? Really? I didn't know what to do. Then I went into remission, something I never thought possible, and soon found out that it wasn't, and I was brought back out. Itachi helped me, Itachi helped me _a lot_. I wouldn't be here without him. He really is a great brother….but." Sasuke's head turned, thudding against the window. "I just don't want to be a burden to him anymore…if just…if just the cancer would do its job already and kill me-"

"Don't say that!" Naruto snapped, taking hold of Sasuke's arm and pulling him around to face him. "Don't you dare say something like that!"

"Yeah?" Sasuke snarled, quickly masking his surprised with a heavy glare. "And why not? Why the hell do you care any ways? You don't know me, your just some dumb errand boy my brother hired to babysit-"

Sasuke was silenced when hard warm lips pressed roughly into his. He naturally tensed under the sudden kiss, and it took him several seconds to process what was happening before he pushed Naruto off him.

"Wha-What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snarled, backing as far into the window and door as he could, his entire body now facing a scowling Naruto.

"Don't say things like that. Itachi loves you. Yeah I barely know you, but I'm not blind, even I can see how much he cares about you." Sasuke settled slightly, yet continued to glare at the blond. "And is it so wrong that I want to get to know you, that I want to care about you?" Blue orbs swiveled to his own, catching his breath at the intensity in them, making his pale face flush slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?"

"I want to care about you Sasuke. I want to know you, I want to be there for you, help you-"

"Wait,wait wati, stop. Please. You don't know what you're taking about." Sasuke's eyes teared away from his, suddenly becoming interested in the dashboard.

"Sasuke?" His hand reached out to touch him, but Sasuke pulled away, missing his fingers by mere centimeters.

"You don't understand. Please just take me home." Sasuke's voice was soft and pleading, sounding unbelievably vulnerably.

"Sas-"

"Please, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, letting his hand drop away from the raven, and settled himself back fully into his own seat. Sasuke settled back into his own seat, while Naruto turned the car back on.

The ride back to Sasuke's apartment was long, feeling like hours. Neither said a word to each other, and Sasuke continued to stare blankly out of the window, trying to ignore the glances Naruto threw him every now and then.

Naruto shifted the car into park, and turned off the ignition, making the silence that already filled the care even more heavy. When he went to open his door, Sasuke stopped him.

"No, its fine. I can make it by myself."

"Sasuke, no. Your still really pale. I'm walking you."

"Naruto please. Just let me have this, okay."

Naruto held his tongue. He understood. He knew Sasuke was a very proud man, and wanted to hold onto as much as he could as possible, regardless.

"Fine but Sasuke-" He reached for the ravens arm as he exited the car. "Go out with me?" He blurted stupidly.

"What!" Sasuke flushed, trying to yank his arm free from the blond. "We already talked about-"

"Just one date. Please." Naruto pleaded. "That's all I'm asking." Sasuke huffed at the pouty blue eyes that looked up at him.

"I need to do some grocery shopping tomorrow. Three PM. Don't be late." Sasuke said quickly, finally yanking his arm free from the blond, and fled into the apartment building, leaving Naruto with a wide grin on his face.

Sasuke nodded to the doorman and quickly made his way into the elevator and then into his apartment. The room was dark still, meaning Itachi still wasn't home. But now that he was he felt utterly exhausted. He made his way into the kitchen, flipping the light on as he entered, and poured himself a large glass of water. But about half way through the cup, he felt bile rise in his throat, and quickly rushed into the bathroom, throwing up.

Twenty minutes later, he exited the bathroom, his legs barely holding his weight, and stumbled into his bedroom. His body felt so sore and itchy he could barely take it. He collapsed onto his bed and curled into himself, hoping to ease the aches somewhat, and fell into a restless sleep, thinking all the while, that he hoped he wasn't making the wrong choice by going on a date with Naruto. But he couldnt help but admit, that damn were Naruto's lips soft.

Eleven miles away Naruto crawled into his own bed, feeling nothing but restlessness. Finally he got Sasuke to agree to a date. This was his chance to prove to the raven that he deserved love. He stared blankly at his ceiling his smile never leaving his face, even when he finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sooo? Tell me what you thought please!

Anywho it's a corny ending I know, lol, but I hope you liked it.

Again, I went through this chapter quick, so if I didn't catch all the mistakes, SORRY!

See you next chapter!

*1: Hodgkin's Lymphoma: previously known as **Hodgkin's disease**, is a type of lymphoma, which is a cancer originating from white blood cells called lymphocytes. Hodgkin's lymphoma is characterized by the orderly spread of disease from one lymph node group to another and by the development of systemic symptoms with advanced disease. (Taken from wikipedia. I will also be describing his cancer here and there throughout future chapters as well).


End file.
